


In the Zone

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [12]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Drabble, Fictober, Gen, Geniuses, Metaphors, Mind Palace, POV L (Death Note), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: A look inside the beautiful mind of Detective L Lawliet.This drabble was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 12, 2018: Zoned out





	In the Zone

His body is in the chair, but his mind is elsewhere, whirring at 1000 rpm. He pulls his knees up to his chin and gently places his thumb between his lips. Click, click, click. Thoughts turn over each other like socks in a washing machine. They itch and scratch his brain as badly as they would his feet. In a moment, the solution will come to him. He almost has it, then it slips away like a fish through a net. Finally, he pounces, every faculty sharpened as he digs in. “The killer is in this room, and it’s you.”


End file.
